1945
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Encorvado sobre una sucia barra, el viejo levanto su jarra de cerveza para llevarla a los labios, dejando sobre la mesa un rastro de humedad perfectamente circular.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de_ _mayo_ _"_ _Espías_ _" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Harry Potter no me pertenece y hago esto por hamor al arte (y al jarte, también)._

* * *

 _ **1945**_

 **...**

Encorvado sobre una sucia barra, el viejo levanto su jarra de cerveza para llevarla a los labios, dejando sobre la mesa un rastro de humedad perfectamente circular.

 **...**

Frente al tabernero, un viejo encorvado bebía su jarra de cerveza, su respiración pesada y ronca revelaba una afección pulmonar, y sus dientes amarillentos obviamente pertenecían a un fumador crónico.

 **...**

La respiración se hacía pesada en la medida que, la chica sobre sus piernas, profundizaba el beso. La oscuridad del rincón les brindaba algo de privacidad, pero dudaba en su capacidad para contener sus gemidos una vez el beso se hiciera menos inocente y el toqueteo mas concienzudo. Lo último que quería era atraer la atención. Debía mantener la compostura.

 **...**

Por una fracción de segundo los ojos de ella se cruzaron con la mirada torva del viejo encorvado antes de seguir con su trabajo manual.

 **…**

El cantinero observó el rastro de humedad que había dejado la jarra de cerveza y sonrió. Sospechaba que las cosas se íban a poner interesantes.

─¿Pasará la noche aquí? le puedo ofrecer una habitación.

─Si ─alcanzó a decir el viejo antes de sufrir un violento ataque de tos. El cantinero se preguntó si estaba haciendo todo lo posible por destacar a propósito, o si solo era un estúpido con un pie en la tumba.

 **...**

Se acercó a la barra y pidió una habitación mientras la chica lo abrazaba por detrás. Tres monedas de bronce golperon la madera de la barra. El cantinero revisó la acuñación pues solo admitía la moneda que había aprobado Lord Grindelwald, como debía de ser.

 **…**

La madera de las escaleras crujió bajo el peso de los amantes que pasaron veloces por su lado, mientras el viejo se aferraba con fuerza a su bastón y subía poco a poco, con la infinita paciencia que solo otorgan los años.

 **…**

"Las muggles al menos sirven de algo", pensó mientras empujaba a la chica, sin tacto alguno, sobre la cama. Lord Grindelwald jamás hubiera consentido que una bruja fuera por ahí de puta.

─Obliviate ─alcanzó a escuchar, alarmado, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Al siguiente día solo recordaría, entre una terrible jaqueca, una noche más con la chica de turno.

Dos días después lo interrogarían por traidor y moriría entre gritos de agonía.

 **…**

"Obliviate, legeremens, confundus y un hechizo no verbal", fue lo que registró un cerebro primitivo que observaba a la chica mientras sometía a uno de los jóvenes aprendices del Lord.

 **...**

─Señorita Bösengeist─murmuró una voz ronca a sus espaldas después de un leve _crack_.

Ella se giró olvidándose del cuerpo que yacía desplomado en la cama. En frente suyo un hombre viejo de postura encorvada se sostenía precariamente en un bastón.

─Me ha confundido con alguien ─dijo sin inmutarse. No tenía sentido fingir que no conocía la magia cuando había sido atrapada infraganti.

─Pocas personas que conozco son así de imprudentes.

─Usted no me conoce ─contestó tensándose. Los duelos siempre se le dieron particularmente bien.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el bastón del viejo se estampó contra una de las paredes y ahora podía ver cómo los restos de un insecto adornaban la pared.

Dientes amarillentos se abrieron paso en una sonrisa triste.

─No es suficiente confiar en hechizos de insonoridad, por más poderosa que sea la bruja, resultan inútiles cuando se está rodeado de personas listas.

 **…**

El viejo sonrió con condescendencia una vez la chica le hizo la pregunta estúpida por excelencia.

─Soy Dumbledore ─contestó simplemente disfrutando por un momento el desconcierto de la chica.

Ella lo apuntó con su varita.

─Usted no es el profesor.

─Nunca he sido profesor. ¿Vas a atacarme ahora, o vas a confiar en un desconocido?

 **...**

Una cabra plateada galopó por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse en el aire. No necesitó más explicaciones. Ella era una mujer lista y supo de inmediato que esa persona bajo capas de hechizos que ocultaban la apariencia se encontraba la persona que, en un mundo de mentiras y segundas identidades, le había revelado la suya propia.

─No soy el Dumbledore que esperaba.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Ya sé lo que están pensando tras leer este fic: "¡Santa madre de los agujeros argumentales ¿Qué acabo de leer?!"

Iba a escribir una historia más... emmm... sólida y/o consistente, pero decidí hacer esto porque son ¡Espías!, la cosa tenía que resultar un poco misteriosa y rara y como que no sabes qué esperar ni en quién confiar ni qué esperar de cada personaje, ni quién es espía, ni nada.

También iba a escribir qué hace ahí Aberforth y quién es Bösengeist, y quién era el insecto, y el cantinero, dónde estaban, porqué Abeforth escogió un "disfraz" tan llamativo, cómo es que Bösengeist es así de estúpida y se queda ahí cuando obviamente la descubren (que es aliado pero eso ella no lo sabe en ese momento) y vamos, explicar todos los agujeros argumentales que salen a cada línea pero eso me echaba a perder el ambiente que quería dar. Fin. Disfrútenlo o mueran ¡Muajajaja! :3

El título es así de soso porque no se me ocurría nada mejor.


End file.
